White Waters: A Dipicifica Short
by MrSparkz
Summary: Dipper has been secretly making deals with the school Janitor Mr. Wellington, the deal was that he'll be doing 50% of the work in exchange for the keys to the Gravity Falls Highschool Swimming Pool that no one hasn't been using since swimming season ended, but as soon as Pacifica his succubus girlfriend finds out that he's been keeping the pool to himsefl, she decides to haunt him!
A/N: Hey guys, heres my new story, enjoy it! In my opinion I think its a comedy.

* * *

Dipper Pines was walking with Mr. Wellington, the head janitor at Gravity Falls High, Dipper couldn't contain his excitement, he was going to dive into something special, it was a cool Friday night.

"Since you've helped me with all my after school hours work. You Dipper, get to enjoy the pool house all to yourself." He said as he opened the door, Dipper lips curved into a wide smile, and the best part, no one was going to interrupt him! he can finally concentrate while swimming with little to no stress after a long week.

"Thank you so much! It was all worth it, after getting sticky gum in my hands, washing disgusting bathrooms. It was finally worth it!" They fist bumped.

"He, no problem, I'm going to leave now. And like always, feel free to take as much time as you want here." He grabbed his car keys in his pocket and headed out the exit door. Dipper looked as he saw him drive out, Dipper headed to the lockers and changed into his black swim shorts, after a little while he got out from the locker rooms and jumped into the pool using the diving board, he made a huge splash as water spilled everywhere.

Dipper moved his hands rapidly inside the water, sparkling blue water was visible to the naked eye. He sighed in content, he looked up in the ceiling while he was leaned against the side the large pool. This was all that he asked for, nothing but peace and harmony, but he hope that a you-know-what wouldn't interrupt his time alone, he shrugged.

But suddenly, he felt something brush up his leg, Dipper winced and moved away from the right side of the pool, all of a sudden something jumped out of the pool, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Surprise Dippy!" The voice yelled enthusiastically. Dipper screamed, it was Pacifica. Her wings fluttered against the water, making large ripples and causing him to move around everywhere.

"Pacifica, STOP!" Dipper's muddled voice said, after a few minutes she stopped, the water began to calm down again.

"I didn't know you owned this whole pool house in your school." Pacifica said, Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Its not mine, I helped my janitor with some jobs and then he let me used to place to relax, I've used this place secretly for months now. I call it the wet sanctuary." Dipper said spilling, the Succubus looked at him with a scowl.

"I can't believe you've been using the pool house and you never invited me, what kind of boyfriend are you!" Pacifica smacked him with his tail.

"I kind of had a feeling this would be your reaction, oh and I have one little tiny question for you." Dipper asked.

"Yes Dippy." Pacifica responded.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" He yelled out, he could see your whole body under the water, the transparent showed her nipples all the way down to her demonic womanhood.

"Don't tell me you don't like this, having your girlfriend naked in the school pool, its been a little fantasy of yours for a long time now..." She swam closer to him and collided her nipples with his, moving it all around his chest. Her fangs lightly graced his neck, sucking the body part with at a slow sensual pace Dipper's breath hitched, he blushed lightly, his member started to bulge under his tight trunks.

"C-can you at least put on a swimsuit or something? Just in case anyway comes in," Dipper asked politely.

"No one's going to come here, I conjured all the doors leading to the pool shut, but I'm just going to wear something just to please you..." Pacifica smirked, there was a purple mist swirling around her, Dipper eyes winced and then all of a sudden everything turned back to normal, when Dipper opened his eyes. His jaw almost dropped to the pool, the succubus was wearing a two piece bikini made entirely of a purple silk and studded with quartz.

"Ithinkitstoosmall!" Dipper slurred out, his gulp was stuck in his throat, Pacifica rolled her eyes, after she suggested that they play 'run away from the trident' which meant that Dipper had to swim for his life against the sharp object. And after a that the two began to relax.

"You seem parched Dipper, here," Pacifica conjured a bottle of wine out of thin air, "Have some." She said with a cute face, Dipper nodded very dumbfoundedly.

He took a sip of the drink, and after a drink or two, his heart started to pump and blood rushed through his groin area, Pacifica noticed the effects quickly and swam closer to him.

"You know Dipper, we've only been here for a half an hour and my body is just melting away." Pacifica's hands dipped in the water and rubbed his black trunks, feeling his stiffness moving in his hands.

"I added a little bit of my venom in that drink, its very good." Her tail popped out from the water and pushed him even closer to her, the succubus arms wrapped around his neck, while Dipper's arms wrapped around her body, he really did love her bikini, it was curvy in all the right places. They shared a passionate kiss, their tongues were wrapped in a heated battle of lust, Pacifica's tail ran up his raging member, and began to stroke his cock in a very sensual way, Dipper moaned and returned with ripping off her bikini top and bottom.

"You were really upset with me not wearing anything, now you took off my bikini and now you want us to make love. Horny asshole..." Pacifica hissed jokingly. Dipper ignored her and continue to spread her with many kisses, he stuffed his face on the demonesses breast, sucking on them slowly, she gasped while being pinned to the corner. The water covered the succubus from her toned ribs down. Pacifica started to grind against his cock her sex. Her horns and wings were getting larger every time she was getting touched.

"This is soo hot!" She screamed in his ear, "Please, don't stop, I'm very close. Feel everything that I have! Squeeze my ass! Kiss me!"

Dipper obliged her succubus love mate, he grabbed each cheek and squeezed hard, their tongues danced and he felt her body tense up while grinding against the human. After a shudder she collapsed, she smiled and revealed her fangs to Dipper. He gulped.

"Please don't bit-" Pacifica didn't hear his pleas, she just went underwater. Dipper winced and felt her already wet tongue on his member, she used the tip of her forked tongue to play with the tip of his cock, teasing Dipper. She knew had to play with his buttons, human males were especially delicious when at this stage of sex. She licked and lightly grazed his cock with her fangs, stroking his member with her black hard tail, he couldn't take it any more.

"Paz, I'm going to-"

She felt the twitch and increased her speed, cum your load, shoot your sperm out." Thats all it took, Dipper screamed and climaxed. Streams of semen went in her mouth underwater, it look like ropes when underwater. The succubus was delighted at her meal and took it with ease, she then floated up.

"I should have done this a long time, what was I thinking?!" Dipper grunted.

"Isn't this so much better than being by yourself, I'm amazed that you have so much self control. I could have easily raped and took all your semen soul without any problems, its only Mabel that I worry about." She said simply, still drinking his come.

"We should probably take a shower." Dipper said.

"Not until you clean up this place and drain all the water," She winked while rubbing her breasts against his chest.

"But that will take until midnight to do." Dipper said, groaning. His body was pruned, there was no way he has energy for such a role.

"I can easily drain the pool with a little bit of my succubus magic," Pacifica said, her pink lips made a mischievous smirk.

"Then do it." Dipper said confused.

"I just want one little kiss, your semen and kisses always give me energy." Dipper sighed, he moved closer to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips, Pacifica sighed in content. And with that they both got out from the pool. Pacifica drained the water and replaced it with a new fresh one.

"Lets take a shower now," Pacifica said and walked towards the locker rooms. All Dipper saw was her bikini clad ass swaying with every step, this succubus will be the death of him someday. He followed her all the way to the door but looked back, he stared at the pool.

How long until the water gets messy again?


End file.
